


String of Fate

by DragonLapis



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Cyber Sleuth, Digimon world dusk
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, takes place after the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Red sting of fate...An old tale passed down by many generations. A tale believed by many ,but is there any truth to it?Only Mirei knows the answer to that question.A year has passed since Sayo's fateful meeting with a certain red haired girl. Since that day, her gentle smile rest at the back of her mind. Unable to shake off the warmth she felt. Sayo haven't thought much about it until one day...Ami and Sayo meets again.This time it was her turn to help Ami like she did with Dianamon.
Relationships: Aiba Ami/Sayo, Yuuko/Ami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	String of Fate

Mikagura Mirei....A mysterious woman who connects everyone to their fate. Or so the woman claims. After she said her goodbyes to Ami and once she left the digilab. A knowing smile curves up her lips as she strokes the cat gently. She took one sip of her coffee before speaking out loud "The wheel of fate is turning again and soon those two will meet again"

The black cat looks up to the woman and before it could speak, Mirei stopped it. "I know LadyDevimon. I'm curious on how this will turn out. Afterall, fate is always changing by the second." She took one more sip of her coffee before returning to whatever she was doing before. 

~~~

A red haired girl ran across the street, she appeared to be looking for something or someone. "Where is it" She muttered under her breath and sighed in frustration once it got away from her. "Damnit!" Before the girl could rant any further, a finger poked her shoulder. She turned around to see her beloved partner, HiAndromon. It looked at her and the girl nodded before sighing once again.

"Don't lose your temper Ami" Her partner spoke and the girl now known as Ami nodded in understanding. "Yes I know HiAndromon...I couldn't help it! We have been chasing it for so long!" This time it was the machine's turn to sigh "I'm aware of that. Maybe it's a good idea to take a break from this. Whatever this it doesn't seem to pose a threat...At least for now"

Ami huffed and crossed her arms "That's the problem! If we don't catch it then it will cause an issue! That's something I don't want to put off for later! Besides...I don't want to face her wrath of hell" A chill ran down her spine at the thought of Kyoko's anger. HiAndromon flinched too...He didn't want to see what anger rest within that woman.

Before the pair could decide on their next course of action, something caught the digimon's attention. He immediately stood in front of his tamer and two more digimons came out of her digivice. Two machine dragon to be exact. Ami looked at them curiously until the group heard a roar. That confusion quickly turned serious as she prepared herself for a fight.

"Time Unlimited!"

The attack came so quickly to them that they didn't have enough time to react. Almost instantly Ami and her digimon are trapped elsewhere. Panic began to grow within her before attempted to connect jump, but to no success. Then a voice echoed throughout the darkness "Dimension Destroyer!"

The void around them started to close quickly as Ami's partners tried their best to keep their tamer safe. It was fruitless...Or so the girl thought. A warm and gentle whisper appeared in their minds.

"It isn't your time yet and for that I will help you. Worry not Cyber Sleuth, I will always be at your side. The red sting of fate will appear itself to you and only then the next chapter of your fate will begin "

Before Ami and her partners could question them any further, darkness clouded their minds. Not long after that, they would lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic! I gained inspiration for this after beating Digimon Cyber Sleuth! I really enjoyed that game! 
> 
> Plus I was surprised to see Sayo in there too!


End file.
